Charmed I'm Sure
by beggsyboo
Summary: What happens when three witchy sisters take on the evil in the world?
1. Chapter 1

"Felicity have you seen my keys?" Lyla shouted from the foyer while walking into kitchen.

Felicity shifted the keys to her older sister across the island and took another sip of her coffee while opening up a box left on the table.

"Thanks, Caitlin not up yet?"

"Nope, she spent all last night with Rory," Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Rory? I thought she was seeing Wally?"

Felicity shook her head.

"What you got there?" her sister asked.

Felicity smiled, "Barry sent me this. It is the most important ingredient in the recipe I am making for Chef Jacque to be a cook at Verdant."

Lyla sipped her coffee, "Good luck."

"Good morning sisters!" Caitlin responded with glee to her older currently single siblings.

"Uh huh," Lyla replied, "Well, I have to go to the auction house or I will be late."

"Lyla, can you give me a ride to the Verdant, my car is acting weird?" Felicity asked quickly.

"Why don't you just have Oliver look at it?" Caitlin winked.

"He's a handy man not a mechanic."

"And I do imagine he is good with his hands," added the youngest of the Smoak women.

"Whatever, let's go," Lyla shouted out the door.

"Bye." "Bye."

Since Caitlin's psychology class wasn't until noon, she decided to check out the old attic. The sisters had moved back into their family home to save expenses after their grandmother passed away about a month ago. Lyla and Felicity had rented an apartment together previously and Caitlin had the habit of staying with her string of boyfriends.

Caitlin walked up to the attic with the set of old keys she found in a kitchen drawer. But when she reached the top of the stairs, the door was already open. In the center of the room, stood a wooden pedestal that held an old book with a strange symbol on the front. She opened it and found a page with strange string of words.

As she had a habit of doing, Caitlin read the words allowed out of curiosity,

" _Hear now the words_

 _of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid_

 _in the night._

 _The oldest of Gods_

 _are invoked here._

 _The great work of_

 _Magic is sought._

 _In this night_

 _and in this hour,_

 _I call upon the_

 _Ancient Power._

 _Bring your powers_

 _to we sisters three!_

 _We want the power!_

 _Give us the power!"_

* * *

Lyla stood inside an office at the Argus Auction House.

"What do you mean you put your name as the lead?" Lyla's anger simmered.

"Come on, Lyla, you know I had to. These old guys rather deal with men," her coworker and former fiancé Harrison Wells stated, "Besides we both know I brought in the client."

"And we both know that is total bullshit! You are just doing this because we aren't engaged anymore," she shouted, "You know what…I quit!" and she stormed out.

"You better not take any pens in your purse," Harrison said causing Lyla to squeeze her fists in frustration as she walked away.

What Lyla missed was how the tie around Harrison's neck got tighter and so tight he had to cut it.

* * *

"Your time is up," Chef Jacque entered the kitchen as Felicity tried to finish her cooking interview.

She hadn't been able to put the Lafitte Rothschild wine on it and panicked when he picked up a spoon. As she held up her hands to stop him, he completely froze but she did not.

"Chef Jacque? Hello?" Felicity asked, freaking out before getting the idea to take an eye dropper and put a bit of the wine on his spoon.

After she placed the dropper behind her back, the chef suddenly unfroze and placed the spoon in his mouth.

"Mmmm, that is very good!"

Felicity smiled and took a deep breath wondering what happened but thankful that it did.

* * *

Caitlin decided to ride her bike to the store downtown. It was always so peaceful in the morning in Star City and she wasn't the only one enjoying the fresh air. Caitlin noticed some kids rollerblading on the sidewalk about to cross the street when suddenly she felt a flash.

It was as if she could see one of the children being hit by the truck that would come over the hill. The vision chilled her to the bone.

"Watch out," she shouted, riding her bike to reach them while falling to the ground just in time for the truck to have stopped but still injured.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself while the truck driver got out of the car to call 911 on his phone.

* * *

Lyla rushed to the hospital as soon as she heard about Caitlin's accident. She stopped at the nurse's station, "Caitlin Smoak?"

As Lyla turned around, Caitlin walked out wearing a cast on her arm.

"Are you okay?" her older sister asked.

"It was a clean break. We have to go to the pharmacy and then I think we should talk," Caitlin answered.

"Alright let's go," Lyla nodded.

Caitlin and Lyla drove to the pharmacy and on the way, Caitlin told her about the vision.

"So you expect me to believe you saw what was going to happen and rode across the street to save some kid from getting hurt, breaking your arm in the process," Lyla rolled her eyes as she drove into the pharmacy parking lot.

"Yes. Didn't anything strange happen to you today?"

"You mean besides my asshole of an ex taking credit for an appraisal I did with one of the biggest Argus clients making me so angry I quit my job after five years," Lyla gritted her teeth.

"More like powers weird," she said as they searched the aisles for the pain medication.

"No because there is no such thing as powers and witches and the Wiccan rede nonsense you are talking about," Lyla grunted, "Where is the Tylenol?" and suddenly a container of Tylenol flew into her hand.

"You were saying," Caitlin smirked at a wide eyed Lyla.

* * *

"Barry, you were a lifesaver today," Felicity stated in the car as her boyfriend drove them away after picking Felicity up from the restaurant and buying Chinese food on the way to his apartment.

"Glad, I could help," he said, "Hand me a fortune cookie."

"You are supposed to eat these after, "Felicity handed him one."

"Soon you will be on top," he said after opening it.

Felicity quickly turned to him, "Let me see that…Soon you will be on top of the world," she answered with a smack to his arm.

He laughed, "Is it okay if we take a little shortcut? I want to show you something," Barry asked and she nodded.

Barry drove them to an old abandoned building at the edge of the Glades.

"What are we doing here? This place is creepy,"

He held out his hand to help her out of the car, "Don't be such a scaredy cat. I want to show you the view."

She shrugged and followed him in to the building where he entered an old elevator shaft that you pull to get to the top.

"So how did you find this place?" Felicity asked.

"Doesn't matter, witch?" he turned to her holding a knife.

"What the fuck?" Felicity moved away from him, scared for her life as her boyfriend's face shifted.

He moved towards her and she screamed. Barry suddenly froze like the chef did and she opened the doors to the elevator running out of the building to the car just in time.

* * *

Felicity bolted from her car up the stairs into the house, slamming the door and scaring her sisters that stood in the hall.

"Lock all the doors, call the cops, hurry, move," Felicity shouted at them.

"Wait, wait, wait, what is going on?" Lyla asked.

"It's Barry, he said he wanted me to see this building and I asked him how he found it and suddenly he got this knife out and his face changed. He became," she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"A warlock?" Caitlin replied.

"A what?" "A what?" her sisters said.

"Hurry, we have to go to the attic," their younger sister scurried up the stairs leaving two very confused women.

Little did they know, Barry was already on his way to kill them and get their powers.

As the sisters entered the attic, Caitlin pointed to the book. To get rid of a warlock, we need to get these things and say this incantation.

"What is going on here?" Felicity said.

"Just listen to me…I'll explain everything later. Hurry before her gets here."

The sisters prepared the items and Felicity added another ritual to kill Barry by pushing a roses into a doll,

 _Your love will wither and depart_

 _from my life and from my heart._

 _Let me be, Barry._

A _nd go away forever._

As they believed the spell had worked, Lyla and Felicity put away the candles and Caitlin touched the bowl. She had another vision showing Barry walking to the house with rose thorns through his skin.

"It didn't work," she cried.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Lyla asked, "You said it would work."

"I don't know but I saw him walking through the door."

Suddenly, they heard Barry shout, "You think you can hide from me witches!"

"Barricade the doors, "Felicity said.

They moved tables and an old wardrobe cabinet in front of the door and backed away.

"Do you think these would stop me?" Barry's voice bellowed behind the door as the furniture flew to the sides of the room, "I am more powerful. You cannot stop me."

Once he was in the room, Caitlin, Lyla and Felicity grabbed each other's' hands.

Felicity asked, "What do we do now?"

"Umm… the power of three will set us free?" Caitlin answered.

"That's it?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

The sisters chanted the power of three will set us free and noticed a whirling wind encircled them blocking Barry from touching them.

"No one can defeat me. I will end you," he shouted that turned into a laugh.

"It's not working," Lyla said.

"Just keep saying it."

 _The Power of Three will set us free!_

 _The Power of Three will set us free!_

 _The Power of Three will set us free!_

All of a sudden, Barry laughter turned into a scream as his body appeared to shatter into nothing.

"What was that?" Felicity looked at her sisters.

Lyla shrugged, "Ask your sister," pointing at Caitlin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caitlin, why are you taking so long?" Lyla asked.

"Because I want to make sure I have the right charm for my interview tomorrow. I can use all the good luck I can get."

"Where is this job again?"

"It's at this realtor's office. The hours work with my classes and it didn't say anything about experience. I can use the extra cash. Can you believe how expensive textbooks are?"

Lyla nodded, "Yeah, I can. Just hurry up and pick one!"

"It's between these two," she showed her sister.

"I like the green one," Lyla answered.

"Me too."

They both walked to the counter where Iris stood, staring at the clock on the wall.

"I'll take this one."

"Would you like to be put on the mailing list?" the shop owner asked.

Lyla signed her name while Caitlin searched her purse for the cash.

"Would you mind hurrying?"

The sisters looked at her weird when the clock chimes, "Did you hear that?"

"The clock?"

"The thirteenth chime. It's too late. It's starting," Iris gulped.

"What's starting?" Caitlin asked.

"There's a saying that on Friday the thirteenth afternoon thirteen hundred years, the Barbus will come to kill thirteen witches before midnight."

Lyla and Caitlin look at each other as Iris hands them the cash, "Goodnight Iris."

Lyla and Caitlin get into the car and drive away as Iris turns out the light to her shop when suddenly a man in dark robes with white hair appeared.

"Hello witch," Barbus sneered.

Iris held up an amulet to protect her from his powers, "Go away."

"You think that will stop me," he asked as the room started to shake.

Iris tried to move but was stuck when Barbus spoke, "Your biggest fear is being buried alive in an earthquake."

Things began falling off the shelves and Iris screamed because she couldn't move.

"You're frozen in fear!"

Iris fell among the remains of her store although the building stayed intact. Barbus walked to her counter and saw the list. With a wave of his hand, the names of twelve women appeared in bold before he disappeared into air, leaving the body of Iris West.

* * *

Felicity walked around the house searching for every good luck item she could find as Lyla walked through the hall.

"What are you doing, Lis?"

"We are having a good luck bad luck theme at the restaurant."

"Tell me again how instead of head chef you are now manager?" her older sister asked.

"Chef Jacque left to go work in Paris and because I had the most experience as a manager the owner looked at me and said here you go, more money but more stress. So now I am trying to drum up business on the one day I truly hate."

Oliver Queen, the local handyman and Felicity's crush, walked by carrying a ladder.

"Oh, Oliver," Felicity said while quickly checking him out in the tight jeans, "do you happen to have an extra ladder I could use for the theme at the restaurant?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I think I have one," he smiled while walking out the door causing her to sigh as she watched him.

"You need to ask him out," Lyla dug her elbow into her sister's side.

"Ouch…no, I read it is bad luck to start a relationship on Friday the thirteenth."

Caitlin walked down the stairs in one of Lyla's old skirt suits, "If I walked in to your office, would you hire me?"

"I would say you better put my suit back," Lyla smirked to which Caitlin smirked.

"Very funny. Lis, here are the extra charms you had us get last night," she gave them to her sister.

"Thank you."

"Cait, would you tell our sister she should ask Oliver out?"

"Definitely. He stares at you whenever you aren't looking when he is here and he is always here."

"Well, it's an old house and grandma didn't like to fix things for some reason," Felicity glanced away.

"I think you break things to have an excuse to see him."

"Shush," Felicity pointed at her siblings, "Don't you both have things to do?"

"Yes. Lyla would you take me to my interview?"

"Sure, I have to stop by Argus. Apparently, they want to discuss me coming back since they fired Harrison."

"They fired Harrison?"

Lyla nodded and they left the house passing Oliver on the way.

"Do you want me to follow you to the restaurant with the ladder? I don't think it will fit in your car," he smiled, his blue eyes leaving Felicity nearly speechless.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

A woman in red with dark hair sat in a room as she meditated in a ring of candles as she felt a presence behind her.

"I knew you would come," she said as she stood and turned to face Barbus, "There is nothing here for you. I have erased all my fears."

Barbus laughed, "You haven't erased your fears, merely suppressed them."

The candles' flames grew surrounding her, causing her to panic and freeze as her fear rose.

"Your fear is of burning alive."

The woman scream as Barbus left her to die as he went to kill the next witch on his list.

* * *

Cisco Ramon and John Diggle were going over their reports from the latest crime scene.

"This is the second time a woman has been found with shock white hair, Ramon. Do you still think it is a coincidence?"

"I don't know John but how do we explain a scene that looks like a woman was buried in an earthquake but no damage to the building and the only thing the coroner came back with is that her heart apparently gave out due to fear."

"I don't like it."

"I'd be worried if you did."

John Diggle worked as a detective for the Starling City Police Department for roughly seven years. His partner Cisco and he recently got two cases where a healthy woman who seemed to practice the occult was found dead with snow white hair, fear in their eyes and a heart that gave out.

"We need to find something that connects them," Cisco said, "Maybe the second woman was a customer of the first?"

"Good idea. Let's go," John replied and they both left the station.

* * *

"Miss Smoak, I am sure you are wondering why we called you," Amanda Waller, the owner of Argus Auction house, said.

"Actually yes," Lyla replied.

"It came to our attention that the reason for your unexpected leave was due to Mr. Wells's misuse of power as it was you who brought in one of the business's biggest clients and did the appraisals rather than him."

"That's true but how did you find out?" she asked.

"Mrs. Bowen called and asked for you and when we told her what happen she said that it was you she spoke to and she didn't want to deal with anyone but you. We obviously let Harrison go and would like to re-employ you with a pay increase due to this unfortunate situation, if you are interested."

"Definitely," Lyla replied with a smile thinking that Friday the thirteenth may be lucky instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin sat in front of the realtor, trying not to pick at her cuticles.

"While I don't see any reason not to hire you, when can you start?"

"Is now too soon?" Caitlin smiled.

Her new boss laughed, "I can use all the help I can get...oh, but one little thing," she said as she noticed the very attractive man at the door waving at her, "if my husband calls or comes by, tell him I am with a client."

Caitlin's brow scrunched when she turned her head and realized her boss was cheating, "Umm...sure."

"Thanks. I probably won't be back so you can lock up."

She nodded and watched her new boss walk away with the man she was cheating on her husband with and shivered with disgust.

* * *

Felicity stood by as Oliver placed the ladder where she asked.

"Well, here it is," he folded his arms.

"Yeah...thank you for this. I'll make sure you get it back."

"It's not like I don't know where you live," Oliver smiled at her, "Is there anything else you need help setting up around here?"

Felicity couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. There was just something about Oliver that made butterflies fly through her belly.

"Oh no but would you like to have lunch? You know, for your help with the ladder and all," she wanted to hit her head for how stupid she sounded.

"That would be great but there is another house I am working at today so I really can't," he looked sad that he couldn't say yes.

"Oh," she tried to hide her disappointment, "That's okay. Maybe another time?"

He nodded, "Yeah. See you later?"

She nodded in reply as she watched him leave and felt the butterflies go with him.

"Who was that?" Carrie Cutter, one of the waitresses asked.

"His name is Oliver. He works around our house sometimes."

"He is totally in to you."

Felicity turned her head, "You think? I don't know. I can't tell."

"Trust me. He was checking you out when you walked in together."

Carrie walked away and Felicity shrugged.

* * *

John Diggle was going over the list in the shop of the first victim when he recognized a name. Lyla Smoak.

"Dig, you look liked you saw a ghost."

"I might have. I used to date one of the women on this list."

Cisco asked, "Who?"

He showed his partner the list and pointed, "Lyla Smoak."

"Well, look her up."

"What would she have been doing at a local occult store?"

Cisco replied, "New hobby?"

* * *

Lyla left a message for her sisters to let them know she got her job back and decided to take a shower since no one else was home and they would probably go out to celebrate later. As she let the water run down her naked torso, the demon Barbus shimmered into the bathroom, shocking her.

"Who are you?"

Barbus smirked, "It won't matter in a moment, WITCH. I'm here for your fear."

Lyla tried to move him with her power but they seemed blocked.

"There is no point. Your greatest fear is drowning. Thank you for making it so easy for me."

Lyla screamed as she saw the water rising and rising.

"You're are frozen in fear," the demon shouted.

Little did the demon know but Cisco and John were outside and heard her scream. They burst through the door and ran up the stairs to find a petrified Lyla standing in the glass shower.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he put away his gun.

She nodded.

"We'll be downstairs."

They left the bathroom and when Lyla opened the door, the water she nearly died in rushed onto the floor. Lyla texted Caitlin as she put a robe on before leaving the bathroom to go downstairs and stand by John and Cisco.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" John asked.

"Umm, I had soap in my eye. I'm sorry for worrying you," she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"That didn't look like pain on your face, Ms. Smoak," Cisco stated.

"No, it was fear," John continued, "Why would you be afraid in your shower?"

She glared at him, "I wasn't afraid."

"We have at least two victims, women who were associated with an occult store known as Blue Iris, one of them being the owner, that have been found deceased with shock white hair, eyes frozen open. You were on a list found at Blue Iris as a customer. Now why were you at a store like that 11:58 at night?"

"Felicity's restaurant is having a Friday the thirteenth theme and she wanted me to go to the store to see if they had charms that she could use. She couldn't go herself because she had to close the restaurant."

"You just happened to be there minutes from when Iris West died," Cisco asked, "That seems a bit odd."

Caitlin burst through the door shouting, "Lyla?"

"We're in here," she replied, "Look I don't know anything about what happened. She was closing the store after we left and she was alive."

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll tell you later," Lyla responded.

"You said we. Who else was with you?" John asked.

"Caitlin was."

"Caitlin did you notice anything the night you were at the Blue Iris shop?"

"Not really. She seemed a bit nervous before closing but I didn't notice anything or anybody."

Cisco and John looked at each other, "Well, if either of you think of something, call us," Cisco said handing them a card.

Lyla took it and watched the detectives leave.

"Why is there a white streak in your hair?"

Lyla looked at her sister strangely and walked over to the mirror in their living room seeing the shock white strands by her face.

"We need to get Felicity home and find a demon."

"I can't stay long. I am on my lunch break."

"Okay, I'll look and call Felicity so you can go."

"Maybe look up a fear demon? I mean that is what happened right? You were afraid."

"I nearly drowned in our shower. I was literally frozen and my powers didn't work."

Caitlin hugged her sister.

"Don't worry we will deal with this. Let me call Felicity on my way out and maybe she can stop by before dinner. And stay away from water."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're telling me that there is a demon of fear running around?" Felicity asked Lyla.

"Yes and I think he is using that list from the occult store we went to find witches."

"And does it say how to vanquish him?"

"Just to conquer your fear."

"How did you get this list anyway?" the middle sister questioned.

"I heard John talking about it," Lyla started to walk away from their book of shadows.

Felicity grabbed her sister's arm, "Wait, John as in John the once love of your life, detective with arms the size of tree trucks, John?"

Felicity smiled as she watched her sister blush, "Yes and when he came rushing in the water like disappeared until I opened the door and it spilled out. I know what I felt and I was unable to move or blink or anything."

"Okay, maybe we need to avoid the areas we are scared of like I'll avoid snakes, you avoid any more water, and Caitlin," she continued.

"Caitlin needs to avoid elevators," Lyla finished for her.

"Text her and find out when she will be home from this new job so we can make a plan and wait until midnight so he can't collect us to escape the underworld."

Felicity nodded and left to go back to work.

* * *

Felicity walked back into the restaurant, nervous after talking to her sister and saw her boss waiting outside.

"You're late," he boss scolded.

"Sorry, it was an emergency. My sister was being questioned by detectives in our home and she wanted me to be there. "

"Fine just put your hair up and do something with your face," the other woman snarked.

Felicity couldn't help the face she made as she watched her boss move into the restaurant but decided to stop into the restroom before prepping for the night's dinner rush.

"I have the ability to freeze time and people but yet here I am putting on lip gloss to make my bitch of a boss happy," she said to herself before walking on the door.

* * *

Caitlin sat at the desk in the little realtor's office. She felt herself thinking about the fact that her new boss was cheating on her husband than the fear demon that was after witches like her. Suddenly, a man walked in.

"Hi, could you tell me where your boss is?"

"She is out, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm her husband," the man replied.

He was very handsome but definitely older than the man she left with. And something inside her just snapped. No person deserved to be cheated on regardless of what their relationship was like.

"I can't. I just can't. I have to go and don't worry, I will lock up but I can't just ignore my beliefs and my morals," Caitlin began writing a note for her boss.

"Thank you," the man interrupted her.

She looked up at him in surprise, "For what?"

"For not covering for her. I've been ignoring it for years and everyone lies to me. Thank you for not being like them but don't quit because of me," he replied.

"I'm not," Caitlin answered and watched him walk away.

She almost finished her note when she received a call.

"SWA properties, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I am supposed to view a house today with a Ms. Lance."

Caitlin bit her lip, "Oh, she's not here right now."

"Oh darn, I am only here tonight before I fly out to New York."

Caitlin took a moment and decided she could help, "Well, I could show you the property. What is the address?"

It didn't take Caitlin very long to go to the house. It was a beautiful place with a gated driveway and stone siding. She had looked it up before she left to help her show the person and knew the house was quite large and modern even though it looked older from the outside.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards? It's SWA properties," she shouted to gain the person's attention before looking around.

"Hello, dear," the voice said causing her to turn around.

The voice was coming from the demon of fear and he grabbed her.

"So nice of you to come," Barbus smirked.

"Sorry but there are no elevators around here," she wiggled to get free.

"Do you think that is your fear? You mortals need to look deeper. Your greatest fear is losing a sister and I get two for the price of one," he laughed.

Caitlin felt a piece of tape and rope tying her arms behind her back magically as Barbus pushed her on a chair near a pool. She couldn't stop the shaking, knowing she was trapped and that both she and a sister would die. She listened as Barbus took her phone to dial her sister.

* * *

Lyla sat on the couch using the list to call all the women on it to warn them.

"So you just need to stay away from the alligators," Lyla smiled even though she knew it was very serious.

She hung up the phone and crossed the name and ready to dial another when she received a call from Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin," Lyla answered.

Barbus using Caitlin's voice said, "Could you pick me up from this property I showed. It ran late."

"Sure, what's the address?"

"435 Maple Lane."

"I'll be there."

Barbus heard the click of the call ending and looked at the young witch in front of him, "Won't be long now."

* * *

Lyla sat on the couch using the list to call all the women on it to warn them.

"So you just need to stay away from the alligators," Lyla smiled even though she knew it was very serious.

She hung up the phone and crossed the name and ready to dial another when she received a call from Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin," Lyla answered.

Barbus using Caitlin's voice said, "Could you pick me up from this property I showed. It ran late."

"Sure, what's the address?"

"435 Maple Lane."

"I'll be there."

Barbus heard the click of the call ending and looked at the young witch in front of him, "Won't be long now."

Lyla parked her car on the drive. She didn't see her sister around so she called for her.

"Caitlin, where are you?"

"I'm back here. This place is incredible."

She walked around and saw that he sister was tied up and before she could help her; something or someone pushed her into the water.

"I'll earn my freedom from hell. I will have my last witches. You're frozen. Give me your fears!"

Lyla struggled and struggled and couldn't move to the surface. It was as if the water was forcing her down and she slowly felt the loss of oxygen. But before she closed her eyes, a bright light in the form of a person formed.

"Face your fear, Lyla," a soft feminine voice spoke.

"Mom."

"I know that knowing how I died has scared you but you don't have to be afraid. You are stronger than fear, Lyla. Don't let my death control you and your sisters' fates."

The form held out a hand and Lyla felt herself float to the surface.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

Barbus was shocked, "But you were frozen!"

Lyla used her powers to send him flying into a wall and walk to her sisters as Barbus screamed as he felt the underworld pull him back in.

"Oh my god, Caitlin, are you okay?" a worried Lyla asked.

"I was so scared," her teary eyed sister replied, "I love you," Caitlin hugged her sister.

"I love you, too. Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

"So we are leaving the restaurant and we heard this scream down an alley way," Caitlin is telling Felicity what happened to her and Lyla.

"Okay?"

Lyla picks up where she left off "We saw this man standing over a knocked out woman about to stab her with an athame and suddenly after I move it out of the way this weird demon spirit thing floats out of him in a robe."

"And being the badass witch she is, Lyla used her powers to send the athame into the demon thing's head and he went poof."

Lyla smiled at her sister, "and the athame went poof with him."

"Well, at least the man is going to jail, right?" Felicity asked.

"We think so. The cops came and the woman was taken to the hospital. They asked us some questions but who knows, with the weapon being gone," Lyla shrugged.

The sisters looked at each other knowing the man may get away with attempted murder.

* * *

"Here's another wacked out case for you," the chief put a folder on Cisco's desk.

"What's it this time?"

"A young woman attacked. Witnesses say they spotted a man with a knife of sorts and about to stab the woman when they got there. They stopped him and called the police."

Cisco started to flip through the pages until he noticed the names of the witnesses.

"Diggle, check this out," he showed him the page.

"Caitlin and Lyla Smoak?"

Cisco just nodded and prepared to get ready to leave when the attorney against the man entered.

"Excuse me, are you detectives Ramon and Diggle?" the layer asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh, excuse me, Slade Wilson," he held out his hand, "I am representing the young woman that was attacked by Emilio Smith."

"Ah, yeah, we were just about to question the witnesses," Diggle said.

"Can I meet you there?"

Cisco and John nodded and the three of them left to visit the sisters.

* * *

"So why were you in the alleyway that night?" Detective Ramon asked.

Caitlin answered, "Lyla and I were just outside the restaurant and we heard a noise. It sounded like a scream so we followed the noise."

"And what did you see when you got there?" John Diggle asked.

Lyla started this time, "We saw a bald man holding a short broad knife, athame," she said.

"How do you know what an athame is, Ms. Smoak?" Cisco asked.

"I work at an auction house. I have seen a variety of different weapons and artifacts over the years."

"Continue please, "Cisco asked.

Caitlin couldn't help but notice the lawyer who was with the detectives watching her. He was quite handsome, salt and pepper hair, just the right about of facial hair and quite large. She would probably only came to his shoulders if she stood up next to him.

"He looked like he was about to stabbed her so I stopped him using some kickboxing techniques and Caitlin called the police," Lyla finished.

"Ms. Smoak, was there anything you noticed about the assailant," Slade asked in a deep Australian accent causing Caitlin to flush.

"Just that the knife he was holding had a specific design on it."

"Do you think you could draw it?" Slade asked.

Caitlin took a piece of paper and drew the design to help the detectives.

"Thank you very much ladies," Cisco says.

"I'll show you out," Caitlin walks them to the door.

Slade stops at the door and turns to Caitlin, holding out his card, "If you think of anything else, call me."

Caitlin just nods as she takes the card and walks back into the living room.

"Isn't that lawyer just yummy!" Caitlin said to her sisters.

"Caitlin?" Felicity replied.

"What, not all of us have delicious handymen or detectives with crazy sexy arms," she answered excitedly.

"First of all, Oliver, as delicious as he may be, is currently working at another house and our sister is ignoring the clean signals John Diggle is sending her way."

"What are you talking about, Felicity?" Lyla asked.

"Every time that man sees you, his eyes get all soft and heated at the same time like he can't decide between cuddling you and starting off where you two left it before you both started working."

"Do you really expect me to start dating? I mean I just got out of a relationship."

Caitlin stopped her, "Not really. It has been four months since you ended things with Harrison."

"Not all of us are ready for relationships quickly, you know this Cait," Felicity replied to her sister's response.

"That may be true but I didn't say she had to hop into bed with him or start something serious right away. Just go to lunch or even get coffee. Do something besides going to the auction house and fighting demons."

"If only it were so easy," Lyla whispered.

"What do you mean?" the middle sister asked.

"Just I don't know how to start over, especially now that I have powers. I would love to go out with John again. It was so easy with him. We just melded so perfectly."

"I don't know about perfectly. I remember some issues in high school," Felicity laughed.

"That may be but compared to everyone else, John has always been that one I compare everyone to."

Felicity and Caitlin both, "Aww."

"Yeah, well, we have enough things to worry about. We need to check out that demon spirit in the Book of Shadows and find out why the knife disappeared with him."

The sisters walk up the stairs to look through the book.

"We need to look for a specific symbol like a slanted triangle with curls at the end," Caitlin stated.

"Like this?" Felicity points at the symbol on the forehead of a hooded person.

"Yes. This symbol of darkness indicates the presence of a great evil. An opening by which demons known as the Guardians steal an innocent soul. In exchange, the Guardian offers protection of the mortal evil during his time on earth. To vanquish a guardian from whence it came you must impale it at its source of power," Lyla read from the book.

"That explains why the athame disappeared," Caitlin answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're honor you can't be serious?"

"Mr. Wilson, without any video evidence or a weapon to back up the witnesses' claims. I am releasing Mr. Smith until trial

At the sound of his gavel, the courtroom was dismissed and Slade tossed the evidence folder on the table. The sisters stood up and walked out of the courtroom.

"I can't believe they let him go, just like that," Felicity said.

"Makes it hard to believe in the law nowadays," Caitlin added before looking at Lyla, "Except for John. John is one of the good ones, Lyla."

"Thank you. I am hoping he will ask me out soon."

Felicity stopped and glared at her older sister, "Lyla Smoak, since when did you expect the men to do everything? Ask him out yourself. Come on, we are Smoak women."

Lyla scoffed, "This coming from the woman who has yet to make a move on our handyman and starts to babble and blush every time she is near him."

"I am different. There is no way Oliver is interested in me but I am the type of person when I want something bad enough, I go for it and you used to be too."

Lyla appeared nervous, "I don't know how to act around him now."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"When we dated before, I didn't have powers. What if I get frustrated and accidentally move a fork into his hand or something? What if he can't accept me as I am now?"

Felicity and Caitlin looked at their sister.

Caitlin replied, "But what if he does? What if your story is the one all love stories should be based off of? Have you thought about that?"

The girls continued to walk to a local restaurant and had lunch until Caitlin had to go back to class.

* * *

While Caitlin was walking to her next class, she felt as though someone was following her and went to kick the person using her kickboxing techniques. She suddenly felt a hand on her ankle and had to balance herself. The hand belonged to Slade Wilson, the ADA she saw this morning.

"Hi," she blushed.

"Hi…nice ankle."

She shrugged, "Can I have it back?"

He let it go, "Sorry. I was going to meet the victim from the other night at the school library but she failed to show. I fear I wasn't very impressive this morning."

"Oh, no, you were great," she said softly.

"Thank you. Well, since she didn't show, I will head back and try to find something to convict this person. It really bothers me when people go after innocents. It's why I became a lawyer."

"If I can do anything to help," she held out her hand and he grasped hers.

Caitlin felt a premonition happen as she touched the hand of Slade Wilson. The premonition showed him on the ground in what looked like a parking garage and the man that attacked the woman from the other night about to carve the rune onto his forehead. She felt her heart ache when she said goodbye and immediately texted her sisters what she saw.

She followed him safely behind him so that he wouldn't notice her but close enough to see him when he walked into the garage. She watched him walk away and noticed Emilio hitting him over the head. Caitlin rushed to him and before Emilio could finish the symbol she took the athame from him and knocked him out with her kick.

She shook Slade awake to make sure he was still okay after watching the symbol disappear. When he did and saw Caitlin, Slade was surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Right place, right time?" she shrugged, "Here let's get you up and call the cops to pick up this guy."

"I knew that just was stupid to let him go," Slade replied.

* * *

"Felicity, have you found anything that could help us with this guardian thing," Lyla asked.

"Actually, I've been working on an idea. What if instead of freezing the entire room, I freeze just the innocents of the room."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you found out that the judge has had the fewest criminal convictions in the state. I mean he is letting bad people go so what if he is working with the demons or a demon himself?"

Lyla thought for a second, "Do you think you could do that?"

"I could try. All three of us have become better at controlling our powers."

"Okay," Lyla replied and picked up her phone when she heard it ring, "Yeah…wait, Caitlin slow down and I am going to put you on speaker."

Caitlin continued, "Slade, the ADA, was attacked by Emilio."

"The guy that attacked that young woman?" Felicity asked.

"Yep."

"Is he okay?" questioned Lyla.

"Yes, I ran into him on campus and had a premonition so I was able to save him before he got that rune in his head. Emilio has been arrested again. Slade said he should be able to go to court tomorrow."

"Felicity got an idea that she could freeze the innocents in the room to find out if there were any demons."

"Do you think you can?"

"What is up with all the questioning my ability to freeze?" Felicity replied.

"We don't doubt you. You've never tried something so specific before," her sister answered over the phone, "Look, I have to go. I think the idea could work and I'll be home later. Bye."

* * *

Caitlin, Lyla, and Felicity were sitting in one of the benches as Slade tried to convince the judge that Emilio needed to be charged for not only attacking that woman but attacking himself and how he had a witness for his personal attack. It appeared as though the judge was yet again going to ignore the proof.

Lyla whispered, "Felicity, try it."

Felicity held out her hands trying to freeze but it didn't work.

"Try again, concentrate," Caitlin said.

Felicity took a deep breath and froze everyone who was innocent. It was then that they noticed all of the officers and the judge weren't frozen as they were evil and began attacking the sisters. Felicity started freezing and Lyla was punching. Caitlin went to kick one of the bailiffs and suddenly her body floated six feet in the air surprising herself, her sisters, and the demon in front of her. She took advantage of his shock and kicked him and she landed clumsily.

After all the guards were down, the judge shouted, "Guardians, come to me."

The sisters dusted themselves off and went to follow the judge. With their backs turned, they didn't see Slade disappear into flames and then reappeared in front of the judge in his chambers. The judge was shocked and started to yell when Slade throw a fire ball at him and disappeared right before the sisters entered the room to watch the judge burst into a blazing inferno.

"Well, that solves that problem," Felicity said.

"I don't like the looks of this," Lyla added.

"I can levitate," Caitlin chimed in to which her sisters rolled their eyes, "What? I was tired of having an inactive power."

They walked away to enter the courtroom. Caitlin didn't know how to explain this to Slade so she hit him on the back of the head as Felicity unfroze the room.

He moaned, "What the hell? What happened?" he looked up and around, "Where did everyone go?"

Felicity interrupted, "Emilio went nuts and Diggle had to shoot him and the judge is back in his chambers."

"What she said," Caitlin added.

"Okay…what?"

She smiled, "Something good happened, can you believe that?"

He grinned, "It's not in my nature."


	7. Chapter 7

Lyla stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She and John Diggle had finally started dating again. In fact, she had spent the night most of last week with him but Lyla couldn't shake the fear that he wouldn't accept the fact that she was a witch. But could she be with someone and hide such a huge part of herself for their entire relationship? Could she raise a family full of witches that would be forced to stifle their powers so their father wouldn't expect it?

It was unusual for her to use a spell for personal gain but Lyla had to know. She found a truth spell in the book of shadows when she was alone in the house and recited the spell.

 _ _For those who want the__

 _ _truth revealed,__

 _ _Opened hearts and secrets__

 _ _unsealed,__

 _ _From now until it's__

 _ _now again,__

 _ _After which the memory__

 _ _ends.__

 _ _Those who now are__

 _ _in this house,__

 _ _Will hear the truth__

 _ _from other's mouths.__

What she didn't realize that has she started chanting the spell, her sisters entered the house.

Felicity asked Caitlin as they sat on the sofa, "So you really can't see the zit on my nose?"

"Oh, it's huge."

Felicity looked surprised because when she first asked Caitlin she said no. Caitlin looked equally confused.

"I sense there is magic afoot," Caitlin said and Felicity nodded.

They saw Lyla walk down the stairs with her cell phone leaving a message for John but when she hung up they cornered her in the foyer.

"Hold it, missy. You casted a spell," Felicity accused her.

"I…I…what makes you say that?"

Felicity looked at Caitlin, "Can you see the zit?"

"Enormous," the youngest responded.

Lyla shrugged, "That proves nothing besides Caitlin is rude."

"But I'm not, so spill about the spell," she poked.

"Ouch. Okay, okay. I did a truth spell but I thought I was alone in the house."

"What did the spell say?" Felicity asked.

"Well, basically that for twenty four hours anyone we ask a question will be forced to speak the truth but that they will forget it as soon as the spell is over."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Lyla continued, "But if they ask a question, we will have to tell the truth too."

"Why would you do a spell like that?" Caitlin asked.

"Is that judgement?" Lyla looked at the youngest who was an advocate for using magic more.

"Heck no, it was about time for you to join the dark side. Besides I can work around answering questions."

Felicity panicked, "We need to lock ourselves up for twenty four hours. Why would you do a spell like this?"

"I need to know if John can handle me being a witch. I could fall so deeply in love with him again but I can't hide myself and my possible daughter's powers from my husband like mom did for so long."

Felicity and Caitlin hugged their older sister in understanding.

Lyla sniffled, "Okay, I have to go to work and I have to wait for John to call me back which will hopefully be soon."

"And I have to go to class."

"Oliver is supposed to fix the lights today."

Lyla and Caitlin both cooed, "Maybe you should ask him how he feels about you?"

She swatted them away.

* * *

A young doctor was working in the lab late Wednesday. No one else was working but he didn't want to wait till the morning after getting an idea to study a specific specimen his team recently collected. His team was looking at creating vaccines for a variety of issues from deadly diseases to mutations. Suddenly, he heard a voice that caused him to jump and nearly dropped the disk.

"Hello, Dr. Ashcroft."

"You scared me," the doctor replied.

The person who arrived in the lab was tall, bald, and wore a suit. He appeared slightly menacing but Jacob Ashcroft took a deep breath and find out what this person was doing here.

"I'm sorry but this lab is closed to the public. You are going to need to leave."

"I apologize. It's just that I am such a big fan of your work. Especially your work on the ocular mutation virus."

"I haven't even published that yet," Jacob looked surprised

The man stepped forward, "Oh but you will and you will help in creating the vaccine."

Confused, Jacob asked, "What vaccine?"

"The vaccine against this," and a third eye formed in the man's forehead and shot a laser like beam and burned a hole through the young doctor's skull and killed him.

* * *

Caitlin visited Lyla at the auction house.

"Hey Caitlin, what's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?" her youngest sister replied.

Lyla just stared at her and continued, "What do you need?"

"I need to borrow your computer. My laptop fried and I don't get paid till Friday."

"I think I have a spare."

It was then that the sandwich delivery girl and another appraiser came to Lyla's door.

"Hey Chelsea. This is my sister Caitlin. Oh and this is Lydia Bowen, she works here too."

Chelsea shook Caitlin's hand and Caitlin immediate felt the shiver of a premonition where she saw Chelsea had a hole burned into her forehead by some form of laser.

"Ooo, ham salad my favorite," Lydia paid Chelsea for the sandwich knowingly taking Lyla's choice.

"You hate ham salad," Lyla responded.

"I don't today."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

Lydia couldn't stop her response, "Because it is my mission to destroy..."

But she was interrupted by Amanda Waller placing her hand on her shoulders, "I guess there is something to be said for good old rivalry. Lydia, can I speak to you privately?" and Lydia left with him.

'Okay, that was weird. Do you want another sandwich Lyla?" Chelsea asked but Lyla shook her head no so she left to deliver more sandwiches.

"You had a premonition?" Lyla asked Caitlin, now recognizing the signs.

"That girl is going to die and soon."

"Okay, you follow her and see if you can pinpoint based on what you saw when it happens."

"It was daytime and it looked like a parking lot."

Lyla nodded and Caitlin walked towards the elevator to find Chelsea, completely forgetting the computer. The elevator closed before Caitlin could reach it so she didn't see the strange man behind the young woman. Caitlin ran down the stairs to go to the parking lot and hoped to find an unharmed Chelsea.


End file.
